


Love, desire & Need

by Echo_star



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: 2 weeks into their marriage Happy is surprised by the force and speed of her need for one Tobias M. Curtis.





	Love, desire & Need

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance for this lol a creation of ages ago that I’m deleting so sorry for the lack of editing/ proper finalisation... I don’t think I could finish it :)

BANG! The metallic clatter of another tool falling to the pavement rings across the silent garage. Toby instinctively glances up to where Happy, well Happys feet are currently located under her latest pet project; a car circa 1960. Hearing no noise of complaint nor any signs of Happy in pain he carries on his reading on the latest psychiatric advancements in bipolar disorder.

"Damn" Happy muttered to herself as she dropped her wrench, her mind not focused on the engine. Instead her thoughts keep shifting to Toby. For the better part of two weeks they had barely seen each other. First Walter, Cabe and herself had been called to do a simple upgrade on the Chicago power grid which hadn't been a simple mission at all. Years upon years of upgrades had caused a short circuit in the structure resulting in low power output. They fixed it and now Boston? Was brighter than ever. She'd been looking forward to seeing Toby once she got back but had pushed the date of his extended psychiatric convention to the back of her mind. She'd arrived mere hours after he had left. At home she had found various notes from him, some I love yous, clean Toby shirts, and small sonnets. 

His send off for her had been .........., wrapped up in each other for the night. She had been his entire focus. No part of her had been left untouched, from his hands holding her ass as their lips had met hard and fast against the door to his hands stroking her back, easing the days strain. 

Closing her eyes, she willed the memories out of her mind, determined to save those thoughts for later. She pictured the engine which was above her and thinking of each individual part. When her focus was on her work, she picked up from where she'd left off. 

\-------- 2 hours later --------------

Feeling the tell tale signs of hunger clawing at her, Happy pulled herself out from under the car. She's a beauty and in good condition, with a little extra TLC she will have this baby up and running. Stretching, she moves her body shaking the stiffness out, feeling her muscles as they unwind. Making her way to the kitchen her eyes land on Toby. He is focussed on the computer, head bent as he types and eyes furrowed. Resisting the temptation to go see whatever psychobabble he's working on as she's bound to hear about it later she begins making a sandwich. 

In the kitchen the silence is broken by the light drone of music Paige insisted was necessary to boost morale. Walter had agreed of course since it had come from Paige but he had been particularly impressed once she brought out scientific studies on music promoting positive moods which therefore lead to an increase in productivity. The way Walter had looked at Paige after had Happy simultaneously blushing and wanting to scrub at her eyes. That's a side of Walter Happy never wanted to see, she wasn't sure if they had gotten over themselves and had gotten on each other yet but  
they sure didn't seem far off.

 

Finishing making her sandwich and trying to banish any image of Walter in any capacity less than boss and friend, she's pretty sure Toby wouldn't approve especially considering their sham of a marriage. 

A decade old pop song comes through the radio, as the words begin her thoughts from earlier return with a vengeance. Feeling the thrum of arousal low in her belly, her hands tighten on the bench. Glancing around she realises the rest of the team is absent. Cabe was at homeland, sylvester had an bird watchers meeting and Paige and Walter were upstairs going over case work. Supposedly. 

Only been two weeks but married spending every day together, those two weeks felt much longer.

 

Her eyes lock on to Toby and before she can realise her intentions she's striding towards him. He doesn't hear her approach so she knocks that hat off of his head. He looks up, a protest on his lips before she silences him with hers. His lips are soft, the protest caught between their lips. She slides onto his lap, balancing precariously on the desk chair. His surprise is short lived as his hands come up, one resting on her back urging her closer whilst his other threads through her hair, holding her close to him. Her hands rest on his shoulders before moving around to play with the hair at the base of his neck. She ends the kiss, not comfortable with the thought of anyone witnessing what's about to go down. Pulling back slowly, his eyes are dark and she can't resist leaning into him once more to brush her lips to his. His hands tighten on her as he pulls her in, unwilling to end the kiss. She lets that kiss run it's course before pulling away. His lips twitch into a smirk as his hands come to rest on her hips, lightly stroking her shirt with his thumbs brushing the skin below.

"Well someone missed me more than she let on this morning" 

Happy just stared at him, shifting on his lap "Well you are good for some things" she replies leaning forward, gently biting at his ear. "Lets go home" she whispered against his skin dropping her hand to cup the growing bulge in his jeans.

He swallows, eyes opening wide at her brazenness at work "good idea".

He follows her to the car, each grabbing their bags for the end of the day. They don't bother calling out, no ones been seen for awhile.

\--------------------------------  
For Happy the drive home is silent. Her focus on the road, on getting them home as fast as she can.

Toby's watching her. Her actions rare but not out of the ordinary, still unexpected and shock him every damn time. He doesn't mention they aren't on the job and if she goes much faster they will most likely get a ticket, he knows it will be worth it. He reaches out to her, needing to touch her and reconnect. 

She brushes his hand away, a bite to her voice as she says "Not now." 

He knows she doesn't mean it, her body is angled towards him so he places his hand on her leg again gently squeezing. She shudders and the car goes that little bit faster. 

\------------------  
They pull into their parking spot, she drives like she's apart of the fast and furious crew. Happy eagerly leaves the truck, only pausing to click the electronic lock. He reaches her as she fumbles for the house key. Presses himself so he's aligned with her back, His hands rest on her sides, his fingers brushing her stomach whilst ghosting his lips along her neck. 

She tenses, focus broken before she spots the right key. She manages to get the door open. They are barely inside when Toby grabs her, spinning her so she's pressed against the now shut door. Her hands go to his hair, guiding him to her whilst she feels his hands stroking her legs, urging her to wrap them around him. This kiss is soft. Completely not by her choice, where she wants the fast, rough kiss he goes and knocks her on her ass. His lips lightly brush hers, just as passionate but now they are home the urgency melts away. His lips tease her, tongue stroking.. She moans as his tongue licks into her mouth slowly deepening the kiss. She feels adored, not just lusted after. Between them she never feels anything less than loved.

He steps away from the door, navigating the house by memory. Her lips leave his and drift to his neck. It's soft until he feels her biting a kiss into his neck. He has to pause, a groan escaping him. He moves urgently to the bedroom, wanting her on their bed. She's the best distraction he knows of, no matter what he puts his mind to she's always a thought away. 

Shes caught up in them, in him. He may be addicted to gambling but she's sure she's addicted to him. Sex has always been a rush for her, chasing the elusive high. With him she can spend hours, come multiple times and still crave more of him.

As he lowers her to the bed, he kisses her. While still full of love this kiss echoes his desire, his teeth biting her lip whilst his tongue soothes the hurt. As his hands drift to her shirt, her mind begins working again. This wasn't the plan. She very specifically wanted this night to be about him. Not that she didn't want some attention but Toby shows her he loves her so easily. He has the words, the physical and the gestures. She flounders, not adept in anything but the physical.

She rolls out from under him, glancing at his shocked face as she leaves the bed. She quickly goes to get her phone, an idea forming. It's cheesy, corny and a rare idea for her but she loads several songs with similar tones. 

"Happy. What's wrong?" Toby rushes from the bedroom concern echoing in his voice.

"Nothing go lie down, ill be back in a minute."

"Not likely" he approaches hands skimming her sides til he reaches her face, tilting her til he can see her eyes. "What's up honey?" 

How can she explain her thoughts. Control between them is fluid some nights she wants him flat on his back, other nights he calls the shots but tonight she wants to love him. "I have a surprise for you"

He pauses, watches her before breaking into a grin "is this a sex surprise? Because unless you have lost appreciation for my moves which I can happily reacquaint you with, things were about to get interesting"

She just looks at him before pointing and telling him to get back to bed. 

She puts the music on repeat, plays it as she walks back into the room. 

His send off for her had been incredible. She had come home to a bed of rose petals. They had spent the night wrapped up in each other. She had been his entire focus. No part of her had been left untouched, from his hands holding her ass as their lips had met hard and fast against the bathroom wall to his hands massaging her back, easing the days strain. 

 

It's rare that she actively tries to seduce Toby, it's generally not needed. A look, a touch from either of them and they are there. Tonight she wants it to be different. She knows Toby wants her and he's never given her a reason to think otherwise, but a small unrational part of her mind has been concerned lately. Insecure womanly feelings that she's not as feminine as Toby would like, that sometimes he might appreciate sensuality and romance like he gifts her.

The music starts and she slowly takes her clothes off. As the words penetrate the quiet of the room, she risks a glance up to see Toby's reaction. His eyes are wide, mouth slack jawed and she can see his mind thinking about the implications of the song. She doesn't classify it a strip tease, but he might considering the look on his face. She takes her time, feeling bolder as she sees the desire taking over his face. As she reveals her frivolous purchase, her normal comfortable sports bra is replaced by some lacy impractical purple set. 

As she licks her lips, feeling parched Toby lets out a 'oh my god'. Feeling bolder she maintains eye contact as she sheds her jeans, pulling them slowly down her legs. Clad in only her underwear and bra she strides confidently towards Toby. She may not be comfortable being sensual but she's definitely capable of being sexual. 

Crawling towards Toby she grabs his hands when they go to touch her, spreading them to the sides. "No touching" before she claims his lips in a kiss. Her hands locked with his holding him to the bed. She lets her lips drift down his neck before she sits low on his waist tugging his shirt up. He shifts making it easier for her.

"You were wearing that at work" he gestures to her

"Yes, do you like it?" She tugs gently as the lace

"No. I love it" 

She kisses slowly down his chest til she reached his jeans. She went slowly, teasing him like he so often did to her. She kisses along his hips from one side to the other before slowly pulling his jeans off. 

He can't take his eyes off of her, he couldn't if he tried. Her face as she looks up at him is soft, her lips curled in a grin whilst she gazes up every so often through her lashes. It's seduction, from her music to her new and impressive underwear. He groans as she skips past the part of him which longs for her touch, hands aching to feel her. She glances up, her expression almost cheeky as she licks slowly along his leg. 

He loves Happy in any shape or form she comes in and he loves that she's trying something new but one of the things he loves most about her is how honest she is in her sexuality. She doesn't play feminine games, he never needs to guess where they are at. 

As her lips lightly skim him, tongue slightly tasting it's all he can do not to wrap his hands in her hair and kiss her senseless. 

When her mouth wraps around him, he's the one who's senseless. Her eyes watching him and her mouth devourering him. It's a struggle to keep his eyes open, to watch her as she plays.


End file.
